


Special Delivery

by Cornflower



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, mentions of nonexistant drug use, the summary is very misleading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower/pseuds/Cornflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about you put those problem solving skills to use and tell me whether I should pursue my interest in the sexy drug dealer I deliver pizza to.” </p><p>Jihoon couldn’t begin to describe everything wrong with that sentence.</p><p>(Soonyoung/Wonwoo is the main pairing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

 

Soonyoung’s shift was supposed to have ended half an hour ago, but his last delivery had brought him to the other side of town. It was 12:31am and he had a test tomorrow morning. 

He loved death.

When he saw the address, he knew he was going to a rich area, but this house was ridiculous. It had one of those circle driveways and the bushes out front looked like DNA structures, symmetrically trimmed and lined in front of the entrance. Well, he guessed rich people ate pizza too.

He swung his leg off his delivery scooter and unloaded the 4 boxes of pizza for the order. He rang the doorbell twice, and when no one answered, he knocked hesitantly. He was answered with the loud sound of footsteps followed by rowdy laughter,

“What’s the password!” A male voice shouted from behind the door. He saw the doorknob turn before he had time to answer,

“You’re so embarrassing,” He heard a deep voice mutter as said person unlatched the lock on the front door. Soonyoung gulped.

The two guys in front of him were tall and well, kind of scary. They looked about his age, but going by how they were dressed they belonged a lot higher on the social hierarchy. The taller man on the left looked friendly enough. He was making eyes at the pizza like he hadn’t eaten in days. It was the guy on the right that was giving him serious drug dealer vibes – which made perfect sense cause these guys seemed rich as fuck. Soonyoung wasn’t one to judge of course. He’d just heard a lot of stories from his co-workers about being jumped at this time of night and he really needed this week’s paycheck.

“Uh, 4 deluxe pizzas and breadsticks?” Soonyoung asked. The guy on the left pumped his fist in the air, 

“That’s us. Wonwoo, be a dear and pay the kind man.”

The guy on the right raised an eyebrow, “This is the third time this week.”

“I welcome you into my own home this is how you treat me?” The guy on the left huffed.

“Well it’s really your parents house, but I’m not complaining.  How much do I owe you? I’ll pay with debit.” Soonyoung fiddled with the debit machine,

“Uh, $56.80.” The guy on the right, Wonwoo swiped his card. As he punched in his password, a built man with dark hair appeared behind them. He was shorter than the other two, but just as intimidating.

“Yo pizza. Now it’s a party.”

“Hey leader, does it hurt your pride that Wonwoo’s always paying for you.” The tallest guy asked him. The guy laughed, 

“What pride? I’m a bitch for free food.” Leader? As in _gang leader_? Soonyoung was too young to die. It was unfortunate, but despite all the dancing Soonyoung did, he had little to no muscle mass. He was slender but not at all lanky thanks to his short limbs. He wouldn’t stand a chance against these guys, so it was best he didn't get on their bad side. The "leader" gestured to him,

“Care to explain why the pizza guy looks scared shitless?” Fuck, was he that obvious? Wonwoo gave him a once over, hooded eyes meeting his,

“You Korean too?” He asked. Soonyoung felt relieved. At least they had something in common.

“How did you know?”

“Your name tag.” The guy pointed. Oh yeah. What Soonyoung should have been asking himself is how he didn’t notice Wonwoo’s very Korean name before.

“Are you all Korean?” He asked.

Wonwoo shrugged, “Pretty much, besides Hansol being mixed race. Our friend Minghao’s Chinese, but he hasn’t shown up yet.” Soonyoung glanced behind him. The other two previously standing at the door were busy fighting over the biggest breadstick. 

When Soonyoung passed him his receipt, their hands touched – the guy didn’t seem to mind. The so-called leader looked up (after successfully recovering the biggest breadstick), and took a closer look at him,

“I think I’ve seen you before. You in college?” Soonyoung nodded.

“What’s your major? I’m Seungcheol by the way. The guy hoarding the food is Mingyu.” Mingyu objected behind them (which they ignored) before deciding to take the food into what looked like the kitchen.

“Uh, math. And I minor in dance.” Soonyoung replied. Wonwoo hummed, subtly raking his eyes over his form,

“You have the body for it.”

This was not the time for Soonyoung’s brain to spout gay feelings and false hope. That was a perfectly acceptable (and not gay) reply – Soonyoung mentioned he was a dancer, not that he was a proficient bottom. Which he wasn’t, because he hasn’t had sex in months.

He realized Wonwoo was still standing in the door waiting for him to say something.

“Oh, um I guess I’ll be leaving now –”

“You can stay. Uh, if you want.” Wonwoo said casually – his deep voice made everything he said sound so smooth (goddammit Soonyoung), “There’s enough pizza to go around." 

Mingyu made a sound behind them,

“Yeah just a heads up, but there’s no pizza left.”

Seungcheol gaped, “I only had 2 slices! You ungrateful pieces of shit. When I find Hansol I swear –”

“You’re one to talk. You didn’t even pay!” Mingyu yelled over his shoulder as he made a run for it. Seungcheol seemed to have given up his chase, because he walked back to where the two of them were standing looking to Soonyoung,

“You’re free to join us. We might not have pizza but you can come in and fire up with us – if you’re into that sort of thing.” So Soonyoung’s drug dealer/gang theory wasn’t so far-fetched after all,

“Thanks for the offer, but I should really go home and study.”

“Quite the hard worker aren’t you?” Wonwoo mused.

Hoshi felt his face heat up – he didn’t like to admit it, but he sort of had a complex towards people that didn’t have to work hard to get they wanted. He was broke for one, which meant he had to work his ass off to pay his student loans. He also wasn’t a genius like Jihoon who was able to breeze through school with a top notch GPA. Being reminded of this made him feel unreasonably defensive.

“Well it's not like I have a choice. Tuition's a bitch to pay off.” He joked. Seungcheol looked surprised,

"You're paying your own tuition? Our Uni's overpriced as fuck. There's no way a part time job could pay all that off." Soonyoung decided to just be honest with them,

"I actually worked full time my first two years in school to pay for room and board. Most of my tuition's covered with my dance scholarship." He guessed these uptown boys didn't need student loans for their tuition. Wonwoo's eyes widened,

"You're really dedicated." He sounded genuinely impressed. 

"That and I love discounted pizza." Soonyoung laughed awkwardly. Since when was he this unamusing? He silently wished he was as hot as the guys in front of him - then maybe he could get away with it. It became mutually obvious the conversation was dragging on too long. Soonyoung grabbed his helmet from the seat of his scooter and fiddled with the straps out of nervousness before sliding it over his head.

"So I'll see you around?" Wonwoo asked. Soonyoung was just glad the guy wasn't turned off by the fact he was broke. He smiled, teeth and all,

"Yeah."

 

-

 

The next day he was sitting in the cafeteria with Jihoon. Soonyoung attempted (and failed) to balance a plastic spoon under his nose while his friend was actually doing something productive.

“Are you going to continue to ignore me and my inner turmoil?” He whined,

“Well these algorithms aren’t going to solve themselves.” Jihoon replied, eyes glued to his laptop as his fingers danced across the keyboard.

Soonyoung waved a hand across his face,“How about you put those problem solving skills to use and tell me whether I should pursue my interest in the sexy drug dealer I deliver pizza to.”

Jihoon couldn’t begin to describe everything wrong with that sentence,

“Now you’re just making shit up. There’s no way that guy’s a drug dealer.”

“How would you know?” Soonyoung asked. Jihoon closed his laptop,

“I talked to Seungkwan and Jeonghan. Apparently they’re pretty tight with Wonwoo and his group of friends. They’re total gossips – if there happened to be dirt on any one of them, they would’ve spilled it.” Soonyoung thought about it. Jihoon’s reasoning seemed sound enough.

“So you did do your research? I knew I could count on you Jihoonie!” His friend huffed,

“What made you think they were in a gang in the first place?”

“Well going by the movies, rich people can be shady as fuck.” Jihoon didn’t look the least bit impressed. Seokmin took a seat beside them,

“Wait this seems interesting, who's shady as fuck?”

“Some of Seungkwan and Jeonghan’s friends apparently.” Jihoon mocked.

“Well one of the older guys did offer me a blunt.” Hoshi muttered in his defense. Jihoon made a face,

“Did you take it?”

“Of course not.” Soonyoung had friends that lit up sometimes, but he just didn’t see the appeal.

“Good. You’re weird enough as is. I can’t imagine what you’d be like high.” Soonyoung pretended not to hear the jab, cradling his head with his hands in attempts at redeeming himself,

“Okay, wait. Let me think. They kept calling this one guy ‘leader.’ You gotta admit that’s pretty weird. I think his name was Seungcheol.” Seokmin lifted his eyes from his food,

“Choi Seungcheol? He’s runs our school’s Korean culture club. So yeah – a lot of people call him leader.”

Soonyoung squinted his eyes, “What the fuck? I’ve been here three years and have never heard of Korean culture club.”

“It’s like you’ve been living under a rock since second year. Math changed you dude.” Seokmin frowned. Jihoon rolled his eyes, 

“Speaking of math, I have calculus class in ten. See you losers,”

Jihoon stretched his arms before getting out of his chair. Seokmin got up with him,

“I’m finished eating so I’m leaving too. Wanna come with?”

Soonyoung sighed indifferently, “Too lazy to get up. I’ll catch you guys later.” If his incompetence didn’t get him killed by then that is.

 

He later looked at his watch and cringed. He’d spent an hour sitting there doing nothing. He guessed pulling an all nighter studying for that test had really drained him physically. He refused to mention what had him drained emotionally.

As if right on cue, he looked up to see Wonwoo staring down at him. He noticed the unused spoon digging into Soonyoung’s cheek and snickered,

“Normally people go to the cafeteria to eat.” He reminded.

“Forgot to bring money.” Soonyoung was actually pretty short on cash which was why he planned on skipping lunch, but he wasn’t going to mention that. Wonwoo shrugged, heading in the other direction. He returned a few minutes later with a foot-long sandwich and two plates of fries. Soonyoung’s whistled,

“I never excepted you to eat so much.”

“It’s for you too idiot.” Wonwoo took off his Adidas jacket and slung it on his chair. He looked down at Wonwoo’s pristine vans then back at his his own very dirty knock-off converse.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I felt like it.” Was Wonwoo's reply, handing him him half of his sandwich. Soonyoung wouldn’t have taken Wonwoo as the type to spoil people, but going by how it seemed he always paid for his friends too, it gave Soonyoung an idea of what the guy was like.

“Do you usually buy food for people you just met?” He asked, taking a bite out of the sandwich he was gifted. Their eyes met and Soonyoung couldn’t help but flinch,

“Maybe it’s an incentive for you to be my friend.” Wonwoo chuckled lowly. The guy’s expression didn’t change much, and Soonyoung couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated. Wonwoo was cool in a dark, sexy sort of way. His personality obviously didn’t match up to his menacing persona.

“Just to warn you, I’m a handful.” He was glad Jihoon wasn’t there to add to that statement.

“If I can handle Boo Seungkwan I can handle you.” Soonyoung laughed – he couldn’t disagree with that.

“You know him?” Wonwoo asked.

“We used to MC together in high school.” He tried to keep his eyes off Wonwoo’s collarbone visible above his V-neck shirt. When he leaned closer, Soonyoung instinctively moved back.

“Oh sorry, you just smell really good and it’s distracting.” Wonwoo said nonchalantly. 

“Would it be weird if I told you I use my sister’s body mist?” YES IT WOULD BE WEIRD SOONYOUNG. WHY THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY THAT? Fortunately, Wonwoo didn’t seem fazed,

“Not really. Might I ask why though?”

“Well it was on sale…and also if I used axe I’d feel like a fuckboy.”

“You’re way too nice to be a fuckboy.” He assured him. Soonyoung looked too grateful for his own good.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Do your friends not appreciate you or something?”

“I’m best friends with Lee Jihoon.” He deadpanned. Wonwoo’s eyes lit up with understanding. Soonyoung questioned if he’d heard of him.

“My friend – you know Mingyu? He was paired up with Jihoon for a group project once. The guy scared him shitless.” Soonyoung giggled,

“Yeah he has a tendency to do that.”

They continued to eat in silence, sneaking glances at each other until Wonwoo had to get to his next class. Soonyoung had offered to walk him there, but Wonwoo assured him didn’t have to. He felt bad. He promised himself he would at least pay Wonwoo back for the food he bought him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was up till dawn writing this. One of those spur of the moment things. Something about this pairing really pulls my heart strings. I get a really realistic image in my head when writing about these two. The appearance of members in this might be a bit biased/the fault of me listening to Fronting the whole duration of writing this.
> 
> Sorry it's pretty dialogue heavy. I'll probably come back and fix things later because I wrote this all at once and posted without editing. I really appreciate positive feedback! I don't write much but I'd gladly consider continuing this if people are interested.
> 
> Tumblr: sher-bot


End file.
